The Crimson Knight
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is tired from work, and has not had enough time with his children. He goes home and puts his kids to bed, and promises to read his children a story. The story he picks out is The Adventure of the Crimson Knight. This is a different type of story, so kind of hard to explain as there is a story inside the story of this. T for language and to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki was up late working on paperwork, it was the one thing that he wasn't prepared for when he became hokage. It wasn't that long ago that the great hero of Konoha and the ninja world was just a helper learning the ways of the hokage from his own teacher, Kakashi. Yet, even with all of that training, he wasn't prepared at all to deal with it. He looked over the paperwork and sighed, he was able to use clones to keep track of his family, but he was sure that this wasn't the same thing as being home to help them out himself as the real deal. He had others things to think about, as he worked to try to balance the importance of his office that he had, and the importance of being a father and husband to a beautiful wife. A woman who thought the world of him and who he thought the world of as well.

Naruto looked at his computer and then at the paperwork and sighed asne found a stopping point looking outside, knowing that he had missed dinner with his family and knowing even though his clone would of eaten it, it didn't mean that he would have had his own dinner. Naruto had to get something to eat, and got up and walked out of his desk, he would get something fast, and then he would head to his home and great his wife and children before he hopefully would be able to put them to bed, that night. He wondered slowly towards the natural place to be able to get food, Ramen Ichiraku, his normal place to get food when he needed something quick and fast.

Walking up to the stand, he sat down and looked to see that old man Teuchi was on duty, working that night, most likely it was a rare event, as he heard Ayame was involved with someone and with that, he was sure in time Teuchi would fully hand down the stand to his daughter. "Good night, how is business doing?" Naruto asked politely as he looked at the older man.

"Good, what is a married man like yourself doing out here this late," Teuchi asked looking at Naruto before seeing the wear in him, "You know, work might be important, but sometimes taking time off and enjoying your family is just as important, it will give you more energy to deal with issues. A tired boss who is out of You can't take it all on your shoulders alone, remember," he said giving him his two cents of advice as he looked at the younger man, "the normal right, don't worry, know you, you will have it finished before you get home."

"Thanks, I will think it over," he replied as he looked at Teuchi and knew that he was right, that he had to really work on balancing his job with his normal life, he knew that he had to spend more time with his kids without having to use clones, and more time around his wife, making sure she was pleased. He would get the memories from the clones, but it wasn't quite the same thing really. He than rested his head on his hand as he waited for his food to be prepared for himself.

"My student here, well, Naruto, how are you doing, working late again, I see," Iruka commented as he sat next to him at the ramen bar. He smiled as the older man looked at him. "I messed up my meal twice and gave up and decided to get some ramen like the olden days," he explained as to answer the first question that he knew that he would get from Naruto.

"Yeah, work is killer lots of paperwork, and such, keeps me busy every day, that and the computer work as well, things just pile up so fast," Naruto reasoned as he looked at his former teacher.

"Well, here, I am retired now, so I have some time on my hands, to much honestly," Iruka commented as he looked at Naruto, "paperwork, I am a master of. Remember I had to do all that paper work and grading when you all were my students and everyone else was my students for years. Tell you what, I will handle the paperwork, and for the next week you go spend time with your family and get to just relax and enjoy your time with them."

Naruto was surprised that he would say this, and he blinked as he looked at him. "What if something big comes up and I am needed, or a meeting of kages happens randomly," Naruto replied somewhat defensively as he looked at his mentor even knowing the low odds of that happening as he said It.

"Well Shikamaru could handle any meeting and if needed we can get Konohamaru to help out too he wants to be hokage after you anyhow. We can find a way to run this town without you, you are not so important that the sun rises with you and the moon sets with you, go home enjoy your family for a week and recharge your batteries. "

Naruto sighed as he then nodded his head, giving into his teacher, he had a good point, a great point really, "Then, I am trusting you,, but I know you can do this," he said tentatively as the food was out for him to eat.

Naruto ate with his former teacher and surrogate father whose food was out soon after. It didn't take that long as he finished and ran home to get there as fast as possible, he had a bit of time before he figured his children would be put to bed that night. He was pretty quick skill though, he did realize his skills were nothing compared to the war when he battled Sasuke for the final time.

Naruto walked in to find that his children in the living room. Himawari was sitting coloring in a coloring book as her brother Boruto was reading what looked like a book on basic jutsu. It would only be a handful of months before he was heading towards the academy. He was growing so fast. Naruto smiled as he looked at them.

The first one to notice him was Himawari who ran over, "Daddy, you home," she called out as she looked at hugged his knee as he picked her up into his arms.

"Hi, Dad," Boruto also commented as he showed some level of disinterest, he knew his son felt the need to have him around, and was annoyed by the fact most of the time he dealt with clones and not the real him.

"So, where is mom, I have some good news," he said as he looked at the his son, as he held his daughter still in his arms.

"Mommy is in the kitchen cleaning up," Himawari commented as she looked at her father. Who put her down, "Okay, well, I will be back to put you two to bed in a moment."

"I can do that myself," Boruto said under his breath, just loud enough for Naruto to hear. Naruto let it slide, he wondered how the hell sometimes Iruka put up with him, if he was nearly as bad as him or worse most likely.

He walked into the kitchen quietly as he saw his wife cleaning up dishes. The blonde ninja moved quietly using those ninja skills of his own to sneak up on her, and grabbed her around her waist causing her to jump just a bit. He smiled as he saw the adorable blush upon her cheeks. "Hey, um sorry that I missed dinner tonight, work got in the way," he said as he knew he would best follow it with some good news. "On the bright side, I am off this week, perhaps we can well send away the kids for a day or two."

"Maybe but not till the end of the week, you need to spend time with them, Naruto," Hinata replied in a serious tone that she normally didn't have. "If perhaps if you do, we can," she said looking innocently at him as he smiled for a moment. After years of being married, this woman knew how to push his buttons in the right ways.

"Now, off with you, I have plates to clean and you ate ramen, I can smell it on you, go read your children a story and tuck at least Himawari in tonight. Though, you needed to spend some one on one time with Boruto too," she added in a voice that told him that she was seirous with her words.

He kissed Hinata and then slipped away from her as he went into the living room, and looked at his two children , "Now, time for bed, so we can be up early tomorrow," he said to them as he motioned them to bed. He saw Himawari was sleepy as he walked over and then picked her up into his arms. He saw his son pout as he put up his book and then head to bed ahead of them.

"Okay, a bedtime story, Himawari, how about the story of how your mother and I fell in love and ended up with each other," he asked as he looked at her.

"No, I have heard it before, something else daddy," Himawari commended as she looked at him.

"Okay little sunflower, how about how your grandparents meet and how your grandfather saved your grandmother?"

"No, I heard that before," Himawari commented as she looked at him, "I want you to read the new book, the one mom got for us today, the cripson nite," she said unable to say crimson knight correctly.

"Oh, that story huh, well um okay," Naruto said remember hearing about the book being released recently and being the largest hit since Jiraiya's books, and didn't have the crudeness or perviness of it. He looked at the book and held it in his hands, it was a big book, a chapter book, it would take more than one night to get through this. He sat down and put the book on his lap, "Now, we will read one chapter tonight, tomorrow we will read the second one and so on," he told Himawari who nodded her head in agreement. Naruto noticed, Boruto in the Boruto of his eye moving closer. He figured the boy wasn't beyond the adventure stories or heroes yet.

"The Adventure and Tales of the Crimson Knight, it began on a..."

A/N- This is a very different type of intro to the story, and yes, there will be a story inside this story, the next chapter will be the first chapter of the Crimson adventure and then chapter three the events in Naruto's life after that. There will be real characters in the story of the Crimson Knight, but the Crimson Knight is an original character. Please review if you have anything positive, and also what you think of this unique start for an rp.

Additional thanks for the correction as it could be noted I do make mistakes from time to time so if anyone wants to be my editor or beta reader I would take you up on that.


	2. Chapter 2: The Tale Begins

The story of the Crimson Knight began in the castle of a dark and evil Daimyo long ago, back when the peace between the villages was unsure and there was a great deal of distrust, during the second great war between these people. The Water Daimyo was a dark hearted man who had taken a beautiful women into his home, the two had two children together. After the second child was born the king grew bored of the woman and he kicked out of the castle. The woman was forced to find whatever home she could and lived in the country of Water Nation away from any towns or cities, not wanting to cause any problems. She did too, she slipped off as she raised her two little children as best as she could alone. Sadly during the winter six years later the beautiful woman got ill and passed on. Leave only her two children, a 8 year old and a 5 year old child left alive.

The two brothers were Aoi, and Sengero, two little boys who were forced to live alone, the older brother Aoi had to watch out after the younger brother, taking care to make sure they were okay, and they were not hurt or harmed. Aoi had only one problem, he had a horrible sense of direction. Yet, that sense of direction ended up getting the two boys to Mizu where they were taken in as orphans where they were pressed to work in the school given their ability to survive by themselves.

"Daddy did things get better for them when they got there," Himawari asked feeling sad by the start of the story and how the boys lost their parents.

"Well we will have to see how things go from here, but many times in such stories the hero must go through hard times first," Naruto replied as he looked at her smiling knowing the challenges of being a orphan himself.

"If it was me, I would protect my sister too," Boruto commented honestly as he looked over at them to which Naruto just nodded his head and smiled, knowing that he would watch out after Himawari if something happened to Hinata and himself.

The two boys were trained in a town that was called the blood mist. If one wasn't able to keep up and sometimes if you were able to keep up you were killed on the spot. Yet, for these two, survival was something that the two brothers were good at. The two got stronger and better as they survived, both became extremely good ninja and were blessed with special skills, that made them important ninja for the mist village. The two actually managed to graduate at the same time, the younger brother having developed far faster than the older brother. The two brothers from then went to different places. The older brother Aoi went to normal missions, he was a good ninja but this story isn't about the elder brother. Then the younger brother, the younger brother became an assassin for the village, he had opened up his own family kekkei genkai that was passed on from his mother during his time at the academy. The great ninja became the best of the hit squads and then ninja hunting units that the whole of the Mist ninja had. He had managed to work his way up from simple ninja to member of the seven swordsman before the age of 19. He is the one who this story follows, and he is the one we will follow.

Naruto looked up having finished the introduction as he looked at the two children each wee very much looking his direction which told him that they were interested in the story. He looked back down to the page to find his spot and continue onwards with the first chapter.

It was a dark and stormy night, one of those nights that would scare little children, it was also a night that would effect our here. Sengero Saroi slipped out in to the night air, the ninja was dressed in back to hide in the darkness of the moonlight night, his short silver hair the only one of two things that could give away the young man. His crimson red eyes were the other thing, his victims would see those last, the crimson eyes that some said had a slight glow to them. Sengero was no boy anymore, he was a man standing as tall as any other man, and as fit as any other man as well, he was a lean clean fighting machine. This man slipped into the night, followed by another, a older boy with long silver locks who looked much like his brother except for his blue eyes and the fact that he wasn't quite in the same shape as him. The younger and older brother were doing something extremely bold.

These two were leaving Mizu and going to look for another home, they were tired of their home, they were scared of being worried about watching their backs, having to be careful about being betrayed by those around them. They could only trust each other. The two moved across the island using the darkness to cover their steps. The plan went perfectly till something happened. Along the way Aoi, the elder brother broke an alarm placed nearby. As the two brothers looks at each other, they didn't know this would be the last time they would see one another.

"Well now, seems I messed this one up, bro," Aoi said with a smile, something that was generally common for the older brother, his calm tone reassuring to his younger brother. "You go east and I go west, we will have a better chance, maybe the only one if we split apart and we can meet back later. "

"You're sure, right, we will meet back, you won't do anything stupid now will you," Sengero asked as he looked at his elder brother.

"Of course not, trust me, plus, I am in charge, mom made it this way, so follow directions got it," he said lightheartedly but making his point none the less as he looked at his younger brother. "Trust me will you, I got this handled, I am not you, but I am pretty good too."

Sengero trusted his brother and split up from him going one way, as he had a bad feeling in his heart, worrying him. Then he heard the explosions form the other direction, he knew in his heart that his brother had used himself as a decoy to let him escape.

"Are you sure you want to read this, it is pretty sad you know. Though the brother was brave to do that," Naruto asked as he looked at the two children as he paused for a moment.

"No, it is okay, we gonna be ninja, ninja's lose people like uncle who saved you and momma," Himawari pointed out causing Naruto to nodded his head to her point.

"Still, if it had been me I would have been able to kick all their asses and go over and rejoin my brother, no stupid person could ever take me down," Boruto declared in his invisible youthful self image.

Naruto shook his head, he remembered when he viewed the world like that, but he knew he would of trained to do the same thing even now so he couldn't say to much.

Sengero moved through the woods after slipping into the main land, he was headed to Konoha, here actually, he figured if there was anywhere that would be safe it would be this village. Well at least safer than Kumo would have been as he was very much wanted for his actions in Kumo where he hadn't done a mission against Konoha. It was a war though and going to either one was extremely risky, powerful ninja could think him a foe and try to kill him simply out of misunderstanding.

Sengero moved through the woods quietly coming to a stop when he heard the sound of a group of people. Looking out he saw a beautiful woman, walking, this woman was unlike anything he had ever seen, a sand or Suna ninja with green hair and orange bangs. He remembered her from the bingo book, Pakura, from the sound diplomat with the amazing scorch release a ninja to be weary of, as her beautiful was matched by her deadliness. He looked around and saw it then, hearing something small. Ninja prepared to ambush. He had a choice to make, he could give himself away and safe the woman or let her die and move along.

He made the choice to safe this woman, against logic he made his move, attacking fast against the ninja in hiding, his attack caused Pakura to notice him and move to defend herself. If he hadn't moved she would of died for sure then. As he attacked he found out her attackers were fellow Suna shinobi there to kill off their own comrade, she was just like him in that she couldn't even trust her own people those who she battled to protect. He had been in a great war for a few years, he had been one to take missions, but he was never one to kill needlessly and became known as the crimson knight because of his eyes and how he treated others like an ideal knight would.

Sengero carried two swords lighter than air, and he was faster than normal, he was able to move faster than the human eye could follow, it was the kekkai genkai his mother passed on to him, his speed was great as he attacked the ninja before they could even notice or adjust to him being on the battlefield. The speed of the young man the determining factor in his victory.

"So Sengero of the Mist, are you here to kill me," Pakura asked as she saw the man land on the field close by, to herself. She said looking at him, unafraid.

"No, they were sent to kill you, you just happened to be in my way, I am headed out of this place, towards Konoha, if your villagers are willing to do this, I am guessing your don't have a home either, correct, Suna not above betraying their own heroes, seriously, is this what this war has led too," Sengero replied calmly.

"yeah, I was here to help try to end that, I guess the village leaders don't want this war to end," she said sadly feeling betrayed by her own village. "Konoha huh, your going to need help if you try to get in there, and I am suppose to be dead or at least have nothing to return to. How about I join you, a return of the favor, I am sure I will end up repaying the debt I owe you along the way," she mused to him.

"yeah sure, sounds good, let's just home we don't run into anyone else along the way, who knows maybe the hokage will let you in if you stress that it is a mission of peace he seems to want to end this war more than anyone," he commented agreeing to go with her. He needed the help and he knew that she could help him in his task a great deal.

Naruto closed the book the end of chapter one, looking at the two he smiled, "Now, that is it for tonight, we will pick up the story tomorrow promise."

"You better, I want to know what happened, where they okay, where they able to get into Konoha, did the live?" Himawari asked before rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Dad, do you think your faster than him, this guy, he sounds like he was fast, but you are faster right," Boruto asked looking up at his father.

Naruto grinned as he looked at his son, "Damn straight I am, I am the fastest ninja ever, so of course faster than him, " he said with a good bit of pride on his part as he tucked Himawari into bed. "Now, bed time Boruto, we will decide what we do tomorrow, maybe we can train in the park or at the training grounds who knows," he said knowing the idea would excite his son . "I love you both," he commented before hearing the love you too from both children, causing him to smile a bit before going to find his wife to head to bed, knowing she was most likely already in bed.

A/N- hope you enjoyed the chapter, there is a bit of back and forth between Naruto reading and the story, I hope that wasn't to hard for you all, and that you enjoyed this, it was pretty fun to write it.


	3. Chapter 3: Crimson Vs Yellow

The following Morning Naruto woke up early as he had been for a very long time, he thought about throwing out clones, but remembered pretty quickly that he had the day off. A fact that was made so great when he felt the arm of his wife pulling him back into bed and snuggling back up to him. He smiled as he let Hinata snuggle back up against him as he decided that sleeping in this day, or going back to sleep for a small period of time sounded like a great idea to himself. He closed his eyes comfortably as he slept for another hour that morning, before he was awakened by Hinata as she heard most likely the sound of either Himawari or Boruto waking up that morning.

Getting up he stretched as he looked around and then smiled as he knew that this was going to be a good day, spending the day with his children outside sparring and training with his son, and then playing hide and seek as well with Himawari as well as Boruto, while having Hinata out at the part as well with the two of them. Yeah, this was going to be ideal, one of those great days that he was looking forward to for a good long time actually.

Naruto yawned as he went and got ready for the day, thinking about It, he walked into the kitchen as he looked around to find something laying around. He then looked outside as his face just dropped as he looked at the condition of the weather. Naruto let out a depressed sigh as he looked outside, rain outside, it was raining rather hard outside. Great, he was off this day, and the weather would look like this outside. It was a downer for sure, he had been honestly looking forward to being out with his family, but he also knew that it would be a downer for both of his children as well as he knew they were looking forward to it as well. Especially Boruto who was going to get to be able to train with his real father for the first time in a long while.

Naruto went over to the stove and started to cook, he had to make this up to his kids somehow and cooking up some eggs and ham for his breakfast that morning. Naruto knew that HInata was getting up both of their kids and then she would be down with them when they were dressed ready for the day, he knew she would know that it was raining outside as he looked outside as he cooked, knowing it wasn't normal for him to cook breakfast for them. He put the eggs on the four plates and then added the ham as well on the plate as well. He then quietly walked over and put the plates on the table before pouring four glasses of milk one for each of them as smiled looking at his family come down with Boruto looking as depressed as he thought he would and then Hinata carrying the ever adorable Himawari.

"Good morning, seems we can't train today, Boruto, how about we put it off to tomorrow and the next day a two for one deal," Naruto commented as he looked over at Boruto hoping to cheer him up.

"What if we don't have good weather those days," Boruto commented as he looked at him and then sat down at the table feeling cross at that moment.

"Well, um, then we will do that the day after, the weather will get better and we will be able to train together just you and me even perhaps relax, it will all work out," Naruto said with a positive tone as he went over and then took his daughter into his arms. "Good morning sunflower," he said softly to his daughter as he held her giving her a kiss on her forehead, before putting her down, "Well it looks like no hide and seek today," he commented as he looked at her and then Boruto. "So what do you two want to do today, since we are obviously going to be stuck inside?"

"Read please," Boruto oddly commented, "I want to hear more of the story, if we are going to be here, read more of the story please," Boruto asked as he seemed fine with listening to the story.

"Yeah book...book..I wanna book read..." Himawari commented as he looked at him happy at the idea of hearing more of the story from Naruto.

"What book are you reading to them?" Hinata asked not sure what book he had been reading for them, but she was not curious as well what book this could be.

"Mom, it is the book you got us yesterday," Boruto replied before Naruto could answer her question.

"Oh, that book," Hinata said with a smile as she looked at the two of them, well, it looked good, um, mind if I listen with you two today," she asked wanting to mostly be with her family that day and spend time with her husband as well. "I can take turns with you, reading even," She suggested as she looked at her husband.

"Deal," Naruto said without any problem at all with that, this would make reading the book a family affair as it were. He and the rest of them enjoyed the breakfast, and he helped Hinata clean up as well after they were done with the meal, before he went up and got the book from upstairs and returned down to sit down on the couch with Hinata as he opened up the book.

Chapter Two, Fly Crimson Knight, Crimson vs Yellow

Sengero knew all two well that they were not out of the woods, that they had a long way to go to get to where they wanted. A fact that Pakura happened to know well. They were both good talented shinobi, dangerous and of high ranks in their own villages. Sengero took the lead as he moved, the fact he would run into a leaf ninja at some point along the way was honestly something he knew would happen no matter what. The important thing wasn't if they ran into a ninja from the leaf, no, the important thing was who they ran into. There were many ninja who they could run into where things could go south extremely fast, and they could be in trouble. Ninja like Orochimaru who would show no mercy towards them at all. He also knew there were ninja who he could at least talk to, and hopefully convince them that he wasn't some killer on the loose hoping to kill as many people in Konoha as possible.

There was even one ninja who honestly while it would work out perhaps, he just didn't want to run in, the guy brought out the absolute worst in him and he knew it. He moved from tree to tree focused as he wanted to make sure that he could cover as much ground before that meeting took place. He knew that Pakura was keeping up, he knew that she owed him once but that that she could help, the Sand and Leaf were not at as bad of terms as the Mist and the Leaf happened to be at. He hoped with her diplomatic skills she would be able to help talk them into getting asylum in the village.

As he moved he noticed something and a kunai, but not a normal kunai, he moved fast, extremely fast reacting before he got to it bouncing off a tree and landing on the ground he put up a hand which told Pakura to hide and stay out of sight for the moment. A mere moment later he was looking up at the leaf ninja who would be the one they ran into. His eyes widened as he was shocked that they ran into the Yellow Flash, the amazing student of Jiraiya himself.

"Well now, Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze, you wouldn't be so kind as to let be by and believe that I mean no harm. That I have recently defected from the Mist Village would you," he asked as he looked at him, hoping he would just let him by without a fight, not wanting to have to without a doubt use his kekkei genkai twice in a single day. The blow back from that was not going to be nice, and while his body could handle it, it was going to push things a good bit.

"Crimson Knight, Sengero Saroi, as much as I want to believe your honestly, we have reports of fighting in this area, and you look like you have been fighting yourself, so you must not fault me in not believing your words right now," Minato said as he tossed out his prized Kunai over the forest.

"Daddy, isn't Minato our grandfather?" Himawari asked as she looked up at the two of them wondering about that,. "Why is Mr. Crmpson fighting grandpa?"

"I don't know, but it seems like it would be a misunderstanding between them, and when at war misunderstanding can cause such problem, I am sure your grandfather wouldn't of fault him if he knew what was going on," Hinata said answering her question. "Well maybe it won't end badly, let's find out in the book. Okay, Naruto I will take a turn now," she said softly to her husband.

Naruto was curious why he hadn't heard of this incident but then there was much about his father he didn't know and this book was just a book after all, nothing to really worry about.

The battle started the only way it could start with the two fastest ninja in the world, fast. The speed was so quick, that Pakura couldn't even follow the action, except for when a tree would be hit or the sound of clashing blades between the two warriors as the moved towards each other.

To Sengero moving like this was at normal speed, he and the yellow flash moved quickly, and Minato had to be the fastest ninja he ever had battled in his life. That said he could match him, the transportation between the two was the key they moved in the transports towards each other, he would try to get Minato in range for his sword strike, not to kill the man, but to disable him. He knew that Minato had no problems killing him at that moment, he had to be perfect, if he let Minato put a contact seal on him it was over, he had to move faster than he could attack but also get an attack In. This was what resulted in the high speed fight, as he didn't have the time to counter Minato just dodge and give small strikes which Minato would inturn dodge as well.

The question then was about endurance and not speed, the human body no matter how powerful wasn't meant for this type of travel for endless periods of time, even long distance travel was done over a relatively short period of time. This fight was anything but short. Pakura didn't know but Minato caught sight of her during one of the exchanges and was about to move towards her when he noticed who it was. It shocked the heck of him to see a Mist and a Sand ninja together, enemies or would be enemies.

Pakura moved into the fight as she decided to intervene. She didn't use her scorch release due to the deadliness of it, so she went with a simple fire ball jutsu firing it at the sound of fighting, her aim was true, the fireball forced the two of them to split as she moved forward, coming up to So Sengero's right side as she prepared to help him, He had saved her life, and was trying to help her start a new life without any thing in return. Helping .him in battle was the least she could do.

"Sengero, why is Pakura, hero of the hidden sand helping you," he asked curious to what the heck was up, "What was the report of fighting I was heading to check out."

"Minato, the fighting was between Sengero here and a group of sand ninja who were trying to have me ambushed and killed. It seems the sand does not want peace and was trying to kill me in order to prevent such a thing or perhaps to end the peace between itself and the rock has been nothing but honorable and he saved my life, we are going to Konoha to seek asylum, I can not return home given that they want me dead."

"No, I guess your right, but if you come to Konoha, then they will find out or it will cause bad blood between us, Pakura," Minato replied calmly seeing now what was happening better. "Sengero so you are defecting huh, surprising but not completely, given the nature of that place. If you come to Konoha, you know we will keep an eye on everything you do and you will have to prove yourself all over from square one, any misstep and you will have things worse than death happen to you."

"I know, and for Pakura, report her as dead, there won't be a body found, but say your found remains," Sengero replied, "being watched over by you every day and your ninja is far better than watching your back afraid your own allies will kill you. It is called the bloody mist for a reason."

"Fare enough, I will guide you to back, I will explain the story, and let Lord Third decide what he wants do with you two," Minato commented as he looked at the two of them who of course agreed without a problem with the deal.

"See, there you go, your grandfather wasn't a bad person, but that does end the second chapter, perhaps you two should stand up and stretch a bit, maybe I can get a snack and then we can get back to the book. I am curious too what will happen to them," Hinata commented looking over at her husband, "Um, do you think someday you can look if you can find any report about this in the office?"

"Yeah sure, good idea, but not till I go back to work, let's figure out the rest of the story before we find out how much is true and not true," Naruto commented, though he was very much curious as to the historical origins of such a story, it sounded like real events that might of happened.

A/N- Thanks for reading hope you like, if you do have time I do have a poll in my profile and if you want to vote on that feel free, if you don't want to that is fine too.


	4. Chapter 4: The Agreement

Hinata looked at the group of her beautiful children as she smiled looking between her little girl and boy. They were her pride and joy and she cared so greatly for them, and was going to be as good of a mother for the pair of them as possible. She held the book in her hands as she looked at the chapter that was in hands. She smiled as she moved a bit closer to Naruto as her eyes looked on the first page of the book. "Well now, un, let us get back to the story then," she said softly.

Chapter 3: The Agreement

Pakura was having a hell of a day, she was going to the mist to try to make peace between the sand and the mist, that morning she thought that her life was going on a great path, she was a hero to her people, she had made a difference and made peace between the sand and the rock, now she could try to do so between the sand and the mist. This would give them the peace they needed. She knew the weakness of the sand and how they were losing so much money for the war. She knew that peace would be able to give her village a chance to gain back it strength in time and perhaps she would be able see her home reach the same level again as any of the other villages and not fall deeper behind the other groups.

Now though, Pakura knew that she couldn't go back, that her village was turning its back on peace, they were going to kill her to prevent peace and she bet they were even going to blame the rock to get that war going again. Her anger and hatred of her own village, and how she could see them for what they were especially the leadership of her village, she would be dead in that moment if not for the man that she was following in that moment. This man put his life at risk to save her life, perhaps twice. Yet, she knew the rumors and stories of this warrior, but what she had seen had not matched up with what she heard about this killer.

They were headed to Konoha, she knew the village well, they were allies of the sand, and she was very cautious. What would they do when they found out the assassin of the mist was coming into their town, they had no reason to trust this man. He could be going into a horrible situation as she traveled with him, she looked ahead along the path quietly, moving quickly but worried about the outcome of this. She felt this could be the time that she was able to pay Sengero back for saving her life. She knew that she was known as a diplomat and she had dealing with Konoha as well. She figured they would trust her more then they would trust him.

"Sengero, I will take the lead when we get to the village, just follow my lead and we will meet with the hokage, I have had talks with him before, I think I can handle this," she said to him, showing her seriousness with her tone. She figured she had to make the point, that Sengero would not understand that she needed to take the lead in diplomatic issues.

Sengero nodded his head as he looked at her, she could tell that he understood her seriousness as they approached the village, she took the lead as he followed her into the village. She was stopped by two chunnin at the gates who gave her a serious look as she returned the look but smiled as well.

"We are here to see the hokage, we are here to work with him we mean no harm, I am Pakura of the Sand, this is Sengero of the Mist, we are here to work on making peace, we were offered to arrive by the hokage, just tell him I am here and he will understand if you wish, if not, you can tell him that you are the reason he can't advance his reason and aims for peace."

She looked at them as she knew the hokage was wanting to end this war anymore than anyone else. These people would know her and they would know her aims as well. She waited as one of them left and then headed up to the hokage's office to check, they were forced to wait there at the gate, it was odd, but she knew that they would come back and allow them both in to the village. She looked at the man and could see he was a bit worried, there was a pair of powerful shinobi just asking to enter not fighting but there was always a threat he would be on the front lines of some fight.

It was a moment longer before the man was back and then they others were allowed to head back into tower. It was not that hard, as they arrived and found Hiruzen waiting for the two of them. She smiled as she took the lead, as she knew this man, while she knew that Sengero and he had never meet. "Lord Hokage, I come to talk to you and ask you for a large favor," Pakura asked as he looked at him. "Sengero and I are defecting from our villages. Lord Hokage, the sand attempted to kill me this morning to prevent peace from happening. They have shown me their true colors, I can not go back and Sengero cannot go back to his village, he saved my life today from the death that the Sand had tried to set up for me. "We both wish to live here, as we know this is a village of peace loving people and I know you want peace more than anyone else."

"Um mom which hokage are we talking about, are we talking about the one before our grandpa, or the one after," Boruto asked not remembering which one was around at that point.

"The one before and after actually, um the third hokage," Hinata replied quickly to give him the information about which Hokage was in charge.

"Pakura," Hiruzen said as she looked at her hearing this was troubling to know their ally was willing to kill their chief diplomat to cause the war to go on. That worried her more then anything, that he couldn't trust his allies but perhaps he should be used to this given the nature of his allies and how weak the alliances were. "You ask a large order, you would be hard to take in an ninja from an allied village would look bad. Then Sengero, well I do not know how our people would trust someone who has well killed a number of our ninja in the past."

"Yes, Lord Hokage, I understand," Sengero spoke up catching Pakura a bit off guard as she looked over at him. "How about a trade a fair trade something we can do to prove our good intentions to you, a way for us to prove that we will be worth allowing into your village."

"Yes, we know you want to end this war more then anyone, we can help this happen. I have connections in Rock, I will go up and work out the peace between the Rock and leaf," Pakura commented as she looked at him. "I will get this peace agreed to and we will end this war, with the war between you two over the fighting between the rest will come to a close in a timely manner. Sengero here will be my bodyguard, he will watch my back, and the Rock respect strength and by him going it will show the fact you can get powerful ninja to join your side and I will feel more comfortable as well on my journey. Plus you have nothing to lose, if we fail then two foreign ninja die, if we succeed, then the war is over and you have peace."

Hiruzen looked at her and she knew she had won the argument, she smiled, as she waited for the reply knowing the plan of hers had worked.

"Fine, I hope you to the most success, we will give you some supplies, stuff that was captured earlier, and I will let our agent up near Taki fill you in on the Rock activities near the front, good luck, I think you will need it," Hiruzen replied.

Hinata closed the book, "Well now, that his the third chapter, I um will go make some snacks for everyone," she said handing off the book to Naruto, "Well, I will let you continue, um I will be back in a moment or two."

A/N- well hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reading, if you didn't like it sorry for wasting your time.


End file.
